


you pull me close (guiding me home)

by Natty_Stark



Series: (Plus One) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark
Summary: 3 times our favorite Soldier and Spy hugged and 1 time they didn't (not sad).





	you pull me close (guiding me home)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here so I apologize for any errors. Thank you!

⍟⍟⍟⧗⍟⍟⍟  
Idiot.

Dork.

Adorable Idiot Dork.

Urgh, she shouldn't be feeling so giddy right now. She was the freaking Black Widow for God's sake. She shouldn't be feeling this. Crushes were for teenagers. Not for 30 year old women.

But she did, those damn blue roses shouldn't make her blush. Nor did that dorky smile, he gave her when he showed up at her door, dressed in his Captain America uniform, covered in soot and dirt, obviously went straight to her place after a debriefing.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" she murmured letting him in, as she accepted (gave in) the flowers. 

And of course, it shouldn't have smelt like his cologne at all. Damnit.

And she can deny all she can that she doesn't like Steve Rogers at all.  
Or not.

Because he pulled her close, and told her that he missed her. No matter how dirty he is, or he's probably injured right now, he didn't care, and she knew all he wanted was to hug her.

And it shouldn't let her make her feel like she's home in his arms.

It shouldn't but it did and she was glad for it.

\---

Ultron was a big shit.

Steve knew that, and he was glad that son of a bitch was gone, because it made his head ache.

He lingered on the doorway in Natasha's room, where Natasha was staring intently on, she had been doing it for days now, and he wanted to blame Banner for it he really does. He abandoned her, and if he wanted to go back to her wherever he was, he'd have to go through him and Clint.

But he'll be damned if he really wanted Banner close to Natasha even 3 feet to each other. He couldn't do that. Not anymore. He was tired of calling her Romanoff, and distancing himself from her.

But it really had hurt when both Avenger where alarmingly close to each other, he'd rather stick pins in his eyes than watch the romance bloom. He knows he's dramatic but that's what he always was.  
He moved across the room and sat beside her on the bed, he didn't care if he broke her personal space.

It's time for her to know that someone was there to comfort her. Banner or not Banner who hurt her, he was going to be there, like she had for him.

He hesitated a little to gather her in his arms, but confidently did it anyway. She stiffened at his touch and relaxed after a while, but she was still staring at the white pristine walls, which was frustrating Steve.

"You wanna keep staring at the wall or do you wanna talk?" He whispered gently, as she leaned her head on his shoulder, and shook her head.

No talking. He can deal with that. The silence between them was comforting though.

They stayed like that until she pulled away, her green eyes flickered to look at him.

"Thanks."

Steve smiled at her softly, gathering her in his arms again.

If he had his way, Banner wouldn't have been with her. It would have been him, but he didn't care now. Because Natasha felt home in his arms anyway.

"You're welcome, Nat."

\----

Steve looked like a lost puppy as he stood in the middle of the church. No man should deserve that.

He was surprised to see her there. They talked about the Accords, told him the details of who signed and who didn't.

Also, told him of her going to Vienna. Her heart almost broke to see his crestfallen look.

"I'm sorry. I can't sign it, Nat." 

Of course he wouldn't, she knew that since day one.  
"I know." She had replied, his curious blue eyes, covered still in his sad fog, looked over to her.

"Then what are you doing here?"

She sighed, "I didn't want you to be alone." Which was true, Steve didn't deserve this, waking up 70 years thinking everyone had gone, and all alone. He felt grateful for her, and smiled a little.

"Come here." she reached for him, and held him as his walls came crashing down, as he sobbed.

He didn't deserve this at all, and her heart ached for him, he was just a man.

A man out of time, and the man she loved.

\---  
He was in Palaiochora in Greece with Sam and Wanda, a few months after he broke them out from the Raft.

The town was a far cry from the urbanisation in the north. It was a relaxing place to go. But that didn't mean Steve had to let his guard down in case Ross' goons came running.

He shook off the thoughts of how close he, Sam, and Wanda had gotten close to being arrested in Turkey. But luckily, they got away and drove Greece for 17 hours, with few stops here and there.

Steve strolled around the town, with his beard and long hair that touched his shoulders. He wore a black hoodie, black pants, and sunglasses. Very hideous. Sam had told him if he was being emo or trying to be millennial but Steve shrugged him off and left.

He found a cafe near the shore and ordered a Turkish Coffee (which had apparently been suggested by an old Greek man who looked suspiciously looked familiar but shrugged it off and ordered anyway). 

He left the café and went walking straight back to the hotel.  
When he was half-way to the hotel he felt his senses go off. Someone was following him, he tensed and walked straight into the hotel and to the three-bedroom room he shared with Wanda and Sam.

Five minutes later, because damn they booked a 3-floor hotel, with a slow elevator, he entered the room he hadn't expected a blonde haired spy, sitting on the chair of the living room.

With the sunglasses hanging loosely on the brige of her nose, and that summer outfit she wore, with her legs crossed as she sipped some kind of smoothie. 

"Ma'am." he breathed, stepping closer to her, as he closed the door behind him.  
She put down the smoothie on the table, just in time for him to out down his own paper cup of coffee, she uncrossed her legs and stood up.

"Hi." she rasped, her lips quirking in a smile, as they stood close to each other. Her looking up at him, reaching to take off his sunglasses, him doing the same thing looking down at her.

Well, it felt good to see her again. Damn, it really felt good to see those emerald eyes staring back his own.

"How did you find me?" He asked, not really putting the us, meaning Sam and Wanda, wherever they were. She gave him a coy smile, and took her sunglasses from him and placed both sunglasses on the table beside them.

"Does it matter?" she asked staring at his lips, as she brought her hands to his hair.

"Nice beard." she murmured, Steve grinned.

"Dork." she said, as he took the in the adjustment of seeing her blonde.

"I'm your dork." He replied, their breaths were close now and their nose were nearly touching, he gripped her waist, pulling her close and loved the way how she fit him nicely.

"Love the hair by the way."

She rolled her eyes, and smirked, "Shut up and kiss me."

And he did.

He felt like he's home again, and so did she.  
⍟⍟⍟⧗⍟⍟⍟


End file.
